


Releasing Tension

by AVVVET



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Is it considered pegging?, Nonbinary Character, Pegging, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVVVET/pseuds/AVVVET
Summary: Alex and Tye have an important conversation regarding rising tensions between the two roommates and long lasting friends.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Releasing Tension

"谢谢!" 

"不客气!" 

Tye payed for their dinner, thanking a friend that delivered it for them. He brought it over to the small table they ate at in their small apartment. Alex was more concerned about a conversation they were determined to have. 

They still had an image burned into their mind from seeing Tye in passing, naked. His lean muscle, a deliberate attempt to assert their gender as well as to detract from his breasts by comparison, tall stature, and his tattoos (a decision that made his parents much more upset than his transness did) all were incredibly attractive to Alex. It didn't help that Alex saw him while they were trying to masturbate (they hadn't fully closed the door, maybe on purpose.) 

Alex didn't want to make dinner awkward or cut it short, so they allowed him to do most of the talking for most of the time. Tension knotted their stomach, not knowing at all how their conversation would go. 

Eventually, Alex found a good time to begin, "I think we need to talk about sex." Alex figured being stark would force the two to talk with less likelihood of Tye diverting the conversation to something else. 

Tye definitely looked uncomfortable and nervous. "Okay. Um, I don't think we should bring people over, yknow, given everything." 

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about us." 

"I, uh, are you sure about that? We live together, and it's not like either of us are gonna be moving anytime soon." 

"I think it'll be fine. I-I've been thinking a lot about us, for a while." 

"We've just been friends for years now, like, almost 10 years. I don't want to ruin it, like, driving us apart." 

"I told you, I've been thinking about it a lot. If you don't want to, we don't have to, but I wanted us to talk about the possibility." 

Tye swallowed, "Were you thinking about doing it tonight?" He wasn't sure if he wanted them to say yes. 

"It doesn't have to be, but if it feels right, then I think we should." 

Tye was silent for a short while before speaking up, "I think I need a shower first." 

"Can I take mine first? I have some things I need to do." 

"Um, uh, yeah. That's fine." 

"Thanks. Should we go to your room or mine?" 

"Yours. Mine's a bit of a mess." 

"Cool, I'll, uh, I'll see you soon." 

\- 

When Alex finished their shower, they passed Tye. Alex, only covered in a towel, was flustered. Thank God both Tye and Alex's skin made it impossible to show when they were blushing. Alex silently made their way back to their room, their heart racing. They got to work cleaning what little mess there was and started setting up for their night together. They set candles down, they found their lube and condoms, and they picked some sexy underwear. They tried several "sexy" poses with very little success before they heard Tye knock on their door. 

"Come in!" 

Tye was stunned to see Alex, resting on their elbow with an arm self-consciously attempting to cover their chest and their legs bent in a way that vaguely suggested sheepishness. Their small body making them look incredibly cute. 

Alex did not intentionally pick this pose, it was just a normal reaction. Alex looked Tye up and down. He had elected to stay in his towel, showing off their uppebody in a very casual but intimate manner. He sat down on the bed next to Alex, twisting his body to look at them. Alex got up from where they were lying down, moving on their knees over to Tye. 

Alex wanted to make sure Tye was comfortable with what they were about to do, "You sure you wanna do this?" 

"Yeah. It's not like I hadn't thought about it before." 

Alex smiled at this. Taking the initiative, they started feeling up and down Tye's body, feeling the gentle rigidness of their muscles, and ultimately moving to his much softer breasts. "Are you okay with this?" 

"Yeah, just, ah, keep going." Tye's breathing was getting heavier, Alex sufficiently getting him in the mood. 

Alex cupped and massaged Tye's chest before tweaking one of his nipples at the same time they gently sucked on their neck. Tye moaned softly, this being more stimulation than he could do on his own. Alex moved their other hand down past Tye's towel and gently grasped his packer, harnessed to his body. Alex could feel that Tye elected to wear a soft packer rather than a strap-on, Alex smirked at the implication that he had already chosen to bottom. Alex alternated between stroking his cock and lightly touching his thighs and stomach, teasing him. 

"Hey," Tye's labored voice managing to pull Alex from their thoughts. "Can I do something for you?" Alex smiled again, getting up on their feet to line their hard crotch with Tye's face. Tye grazed his fingers over Alex's hard-on through their underwear, their member twitching under his touch with excitement. Alex moaned, partially in frustration. Tye released Alex's "girl" cock from their panties, aroused by the slightly above average size given Alex's relatively small stature. 

Tye licked his lips as he worked his hands over Alex's size. He reveled in the pleasure he was giving them. He worked Alex's balls with one hand, illiciting a moan from Alex. Tye was doing his best despite his lack of experience, and his best was working wonders for Alex. Tye did what came naturally from what he figured was the right thing to do, moving to suck Alex's balls. Alex was not close, but the pleasure they were feeling was incredible. Moans filled the space between the two, Alex extremely aware of Tye's as they reverberated through their body against their balls. 

"Please, please suck me off." Alex's breathing was incredibly labored and wanted to feel Tye's beautiful mouth on their dick. 

Tye obliged. He retrieved a condom and put it over Alex's length before he began to lick and suck Alex, not expertly, but more than enough to make Alex try to steady themself by gripping Tye's head. Or maybe it was so Alex could assert themself over Tye by ramming just a little more cock than he could handle into their throat. Tye moaned again, much deeper than before, the feeling being almost enough to make Alex cum. Alex removed their cock from Tye and pushed him down. 

Alex grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated their fingers in the stuff. They moved their hand to Tye's ass, ready to pleasure and prepare him for when Alex mercilessly pounds him. Alex didn't face much resistance as Tye had done a good job training his ass for something like this. This meant Alex could focus more on pleasuring Tye, their fingers expertly moving around his asshole. At the same time, Alex was also sucking on Tye's nipple. God it wasn't fair how good Alex was. After a couple minutes, Alex bid farewell to Tye's nipple with a bite. 

Alex positioned themself at Tye's ass, lining their cock with his boy-pussy (not his actual pussy, of course) and looked to Tye for approval. Tye was dying for this, wishing he had it in him to scream, "Oh God, please! Yes!" But instead he could only nervously nod. Despite his training and the wonderful fingering he was given, Tye's asshole still needed to stretch to accommodate Alex. Alex worked slowly, allowing Tye to adjust to their wonderful cock. When they had bottomed out, breathing heavily face-to-face with their lover, Alex moved to bite Tye's neck again instead of kissing him. Tye moaned nonetheless and nearly lost his mind as Alex began to move. Their dick was displacing their organs before putting them back where they belonged, only to do it over again. Alex's thrusts were expert, allowing them to give Tye as much pleasure as possible for as long as possible. Still Alex bit and sucked Tye's skin, despite Tye kissing where on Alex's face they could. 

Alex flipped Tye over, their balls touching with every thrust, Alex pulling on Tye's breasts as they freely hung below him. Alex moved their one hand to Tye's cock, pressing a sweet spot between his shaft and balls (a spot Alex loved to play with themself.) They pressed firmly, ultimately putting pressure against Tye's clit. Tye yelled out in pleasure as he and Alex were sent over the edge. As Alex filled the condom with their cum, Tye felt another orgasmic wave wash over him. 

Alex pulled out, slowly, and gripped onto Tye, both to steady themself and to guide Tye onto the bed without slumping with their sexy ass in the air. The two cuddled on the bed, glowing with satisfaction. Tye leaned down, cupping Alex face and finally got the kiss he was searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really difficult, and I'm worried I did some stuff wrong. I don't find men sexy in any regard, but I had the urge to write this. Tye Bang and Alex Landas are characters I've had for a long time and this felt natural for them.


End file.
